mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Giuseppe Travonni
Giuseppe Travonni was the powerful vampire, former servant to King Louis, New York City's kingpin and powerful multiversal crime lord and a second Don of DePalmo Family, which is now known as Travonni Family, emperor of Blood Empire, man, who standed up against the Project, Kotal Kahn, his goons and lives. Blood Roach's Syndicate leader, and one of three people, who was known the real identity of The String Puller and he was a employer of Bluebeard, Candace Flynn, The Woodsman, Amethyst, Piero The Scavenger, his sons, also known as a gemstone fusion called Purple Diamond, and New York City police commissioner Marcus Reed (all known as Crazy Eight) and was the Project's main scapegoat and butler for Dixmor Family. Biography (True) Giuseppe Travonni was born in 28th of March, 1319, in Palermo, in family of Antonio and Uga Travonni, a failed musician and painter (Antonio) and a obese, but kind teacher (Uga). Antonio also worked with two other people as a servant to King Louis: Vladimir Von Crane, Von Crane family's immortal progenitor and Blood Roach, who was not along with Joe, and was doing stuff by himself. Biography (Official) Giuseppe Travonni was born in Sicily's capital: Palermo in 1967, he moved to New York City with three other people: Marco the Clopper, Ignazio DePalmo Sr. and Ignazio DePalmo Jr., at the age of 20 in 1987, his boss built the crime family by creating a gang from people he gathered from all corners of the city, especially New Jersey. After Emilio Wagner was caught and gone under FBI jurisdiction to the Atlantic City, the Commission decided to divide New York City and New Jersey cities between the five families, who was the front all the time, except one: his boss' family. Murder of Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. In 2002, he came into France City to expand his influence but his school friend and a best friend, Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. however, refused, because someone said to him that Travonni enslaves people, and was forced to arrange a hit on him, because he was used as a marionette by mysterious The String Puller. This mistake made The String Puller even more powerful and made Travonni very obedient and carrying a marionette with gemstone shards inside of it of himself for convicing his craziness, obedience, and having the superpowers like; regeneration, immortality and undying. He know what Travonni has done, and used it as a blackmail him and using as a puppet as The String Puller, but it revealed that, he was not forced, he's agreed the offer for his right-hand man Piero The Scavenger, because Piero hated him too much, especially his son. But, Travonni didn't know who was the target, and revealed, that he killed his best friend, which in reward, Piero gave him the marionette with gemstone shards as a reward and Piero set Fulgencio's second son up for his murder, and made him his facade copy. it is soon revealed that about enslavery was a pure slander to arrange the hit. Parallel multiverses path One of his pastimes is finding some of the multiverses and make something great here. He also known for getting arch-enemies and appetinces there and being a kind man, however, he is a second-in-command, and now leader of United Multiverse Federation, and is using Clurkicus for representation of Never Never Land and Blood Empire. He will also be doing that in 2016. Death (1st Time) He was accidently killed by Domenico Von Crane, who was thinking he was dead. He was strangled by The String Puller with his own bare hands after he redeemed for his sins and was not his puppet anymore and destroyed the puppet. Domenico wanted to cremate him and Carmine, (revealed to be a facade String Puller) , revealed from Travonni's journal, that, The String Puller was a Clurkicus' puppet and cremated him and Carmine and took the journal with himself. When Travonni was in the crematon oven, already on fire inside, he started to scream from burns and died in a disgrace. Resurrection He was resurrected by the Project's supreme leader, Umberto Dixmor to do their dirty work, by killing people and fables. His powers were weakened and only power left was immortality, and turning him into a bear, a giant cockroach-wasp mutant old man and other forms. Role in war against the Project He is and still a leader in the war against the Project. He asked The Woodsman to do something for him, two things: Interrogate Tony Montana and interrogate or rape Kinzie Kensington, because Travonni knew, that she wanted to be raped. Woody did successful this two things and also killed Montana, but revealed, that he's a corrupt member of the Project and Woody was killed by Kinzie, in reality, he was beaten up for inch of his life and Travonni murdered him out of mercy for betrayal of the Project and rape, but later Travonni brutally killed Kinzie and go back to the hideout's meeting room. Ratting out the Project With help of Fabletown and Domenico's crew, Travonni had place right next to Umberto's alliance, that is acting against Von Crane, but he was secretly on Von Crane's side. Later he showed up in Project's secret meeting room on a island as a flawed part of alliance and before solding Travonni out, everyone played in the "Revelations" game, that crossovered their lives. Umberto sold him out and makes him all of Project's members's main scapegoat because he was leader of all the puppets and he killed Maxwell, because Umberto was tired of living in his shadow and wanted to be the leader so badly, Maxwell refused and beated the crap out of him. And this was the last straw, Umberto ordered Travonni to kill Maxwell and he did it by ripping off his jaw with a crowbar and drowning his body in the outhouse. After Ugo shows up, it continues and then suddently ends, but the fight starts, in which way, he kills Luigi Tattaglia, his henchmen Alejandro and resurrected from death a week ago Aldo der Lertrich, and he got stabbed, but escaped through a portal. Choosing his fate (1st time) Later he comes to his mansion, player chooses his fate for first time, fixed up in the hospital and goes to Witching Well Chamber and tells everyone that Umberto gave him a job for a favor to be his godfather's butler, but then he solded him out. And he says to Domenico that Umberto with Ugo are gone to an abandoned factory, and then it gives player a choice to spare him by sending him to hospital, and Domenico will help in trial against Umberto, by being under witness protection program. Or kill him, by slicing his throat, pacify him by bare-handed strangle, leaving him to suffer, or ripping his heart out of his chest. Kill Travonni If player chooses the option "Kill Travonni", you have four options to kill him. Strangle Travonni Domenico will grab Travonni's neck and bare-handed strangle him to death. Slice Travonni's throat Domenico will get his circular buzzsaw and slice Giuseppe's throat. Rip Travonni's heart out Domenico will rip Travonni's heart out. Leave Travonni to suffer Domenico will leave Travonni's mansion and leave Travonni to die of suffering. Spare Travonni If player chooses the option "Spare Travonni", you will watch how Domenico sends him to the hospital. Send Travonni to the hospital Domenico will send Travonni to a hospital. Destroying the Project Domenico arrives at the factory and is looking for Umberto and Ugo. He finds them next to the workbench, they are making illegal gemstone and gold metal bullets. Then Domenico wanted to hit Ugo from behind, but he blocks his punch and punches him back, and leaves him. It later reveals to Domenico that Ugo is a shapeshifter, and he transforms in Travonni's form and then Domenico uses Ugo's gun to kill him. At that time, Travonni finds two videos, that were filmed by Miles Usher and Waylon Park, and then he uploads them into the Internet and rats out the Project. At this time, Domenico confronts Umberto, who threatens him with a Scots Revolver, that is loaded with six silver bullets. Umberto fired one shot and said that he won't miss next time. Umberto wanted to brought to the Fabletown community and the Project's slaves, alive, where he will be given a fair trial and he will answer on all of the questions, as long if Domenico will agree with Umberto's terms. If he will be brought dead, Domenico will have no answers, but a difficult and long time to explain himself to his protege Bigby Wolf and kinda hated by him Snow White and the rest of Fabletown community and people who were the Project's slaves. Umberto, knows that he has being cornered, asks him a question, about that he really wants to know the truth or just look like a hero, because it's two very different things. Domenico says this is about justice and truth. Umberto agrees with that answer and goes to deal with Domenico. Domenico rejects Umberto's deal and Umberto is about to shoot Domenico, but Domenico rammed into Umberto, slams him in the wall, and eventually corners him and cuffs him and leads back to the Woodlands. Domenico brings Umberto to the trial against him, Travonni appears as a witness and confesses his crimes, because Umberto indeed ordered Maxwell's murder so he could lead the Project. Additionally, Travonni was asking Woody to kill Montana and rape of Kinzie Kensington, soon to be found murdered by him three hours ago, in elevator shaft and murders of Luigi Tattaglia, his two henchmen, one of them was Burromuerto and Luigi's mother, his former wife and Lertrich's girlfriend, and Dixmor's doctor, Aldo der Lertrich, because Travonni wanted to rat out the Project, take their money and do whatever he likes. Umberto has clues linking him to the murders: Travonni's false confession and wrotes on paper, linking Umberto to murders of Clurkicus (later being alive, as he says "it was just a scratch") and other people, including a failed murder attempt on his brother, Murkoff and his nephew, Luccardo, toprevent their future leadership. Domenico was a official represanative and made a decision: Throw Umberto to the Witching Well. But Umberto wanted to strangle Domenico with handcuffs, Domenico is dragged by Umberto to the Witching Well, but Domenico taken off Umberto from his back and not given him a face punch, Umberto said, that everyone will remember this moment and think of him whey they sleep. Domenico thrown Umberto to the Witching Well, where he fallen to his death in Hell, and sooner, how the time flies, Domenico becomes Most Highest Mayor of Fabletown and still in game as a Chancellor and sooner, the Emperor, allowing Bigby to stay as Fabletown Commisioner, but secretly controlling both mundane world and whole Fabletown. Travonni decided to kill what's left of Marinas: their former lawyer, Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov and their former underboss, Osvaldo Ramozzi, along with Murkoff and Luccardo. Travonni only killed Ramozzi and Krokov, thereby finishing off Marina family. Two hours later in France City, Remigio Puricci murdered Simon Bennett, Pablo Picasso and Harold Maibatazzu, totally finishing off the Marina. He thanked him for that before Kinzie mined his boat month earlier and bomb was armed by Clurkicus, leading to his death and of all Puriccis, except him, Giancarlo ad Francisco, Arbogastts, except Vava, Sergei and Alejandro, Vazzos, except Bonnie, Lou Weedsta and Karm 17-K, France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob second-in-commands and half of Tattaglias and Barzinis, except Frank, Tiara and Paul, that may soon be wiped out by Corleones. Also, Giuseppe was a informant to Domenico about gangs, but Murkoff and Luccardo escaped to their safehouse. Later Travonni uploads all of his interview tapes with Dr. Whyte to the You Tube, again making the Project flawed and FBI arrests Dr. Whyte and sentences her to death. They however turn a blind eye on Travonni, despite the fact that he had evidence on the Project. So Travonni decide to pay the visit to the FBI Headquarters. Travonni approaches FBI Headquarters and kills Thomas, Lillian, and Roberto Dixmor and moves to director's office, where he meets Edgar Rose. He threatens him, if he will turn a blind eye on Travonni again, he will be thrown off the Wellsington Bridge with his legs tied to cinderblocks, in France City, the bridge that connects Paris Bronx and Corkwood. Travonni goes away, leaving Rose frightened in the office. Rose chooses his decisions wisely, but he makes the biggest mistake, that costs his life. Later Travonni kills Marlon Caine out of mercy and uploads all interviews and archives of Dixmor Asylum, and Marlon's corpse photos. But again, Rose turned a blind eye on him and got paid off and controlled by Murkoff and Luccardo. That big mistake leaded to his demise in France City, as well as Travonni crippled the Project and all thier henchmen were killed and revived by him. Now they work for him to destroy the Project, alongside Project's own creator: Ivan Dixmor, who has given the information about the Project's leader election, where Murkoff and Luccardo also compete. When the time is right they will come to kill them, but they, however, will spare Mr. Toad, because he was Ivan's appetince and his lead to the Project and Piero's slave, used to enslave his son Toad Jr. via threatening pranks on his birthday. He used his mind as a trash can for his darkest, deepest and diabolical thoughts, making him older, turning him into a vampire and his vassal and control Gem Homeworld. Travonni will finish the job by killing half of the candidates except Murkoff, Luccardo, Lucas and Darnell, because he wanted to kill them later (when the time will come and that blue-blood stuff), except Lucas because he cannot kill a Borlinghathen - who was known as a urban legend and get a big heat on himself from bodyguards and U.S. Army soldiers. Outworld Attacks Travonni heard about the Outworld attacks and he needed help in order to kill Kotal Kahn and his evil goons, including the traitorus D'Vorah who now serves Reiko, after Shinnok's defeat. Travonni goes to Outworld and will stop them for safety of Earth, along with MK fighters (Earth's Forces), and Corleones. He will kill Kotal via neck snapping, and also, he will burn all of Kotal's henchmen in 11th of March, 2016. Journal Entry I may look like a tough, fat, heartless man, who likes to kill, but inside of me, my soul is clean... and dirty. I'm a kind-hearted man and vicious murderer at the same time. My obsession with Rose Quartz has driven me insane and switch a love interest after I was rejected. It was for a few times, but still, I try to calm my mental state and my second personality, Blood Roach, who wants to hurt me. But I manage to control him for destruction of the Project and redeem himself from my sins that he commited a long time ago, including Rose and Fullie's murders. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Italians Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Tottal psychos Category:Cannibals Category:Determinant Characters Category:Fat .... Category:Undead Characters Category:Underbosses